


Грязь

by Barsick



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Joker (DCU) Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barsick/pseuds/Barsick
Summary: История встречи Трэвиса Бикла и Артура Флека.
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck, Travis Bickle/Joker
Kudos: 13





	1. Кошка под колесами.

**Author's Note:**

> После огромного перерыва писать тяжело. Вступление маленькое, но я надеюсь разогнаться потом.  
English is not my native language so it's hard for me to write in english and I post it here in russian first. I promisse that I will make a translation.

Ливень никак не мог смыть всю грязь с улиц Нью-Йорка. Пожалуй, и великий потоп не справился бы. Трэвису нравилось представлять, как мощные потоки воды обрушиваются на город, как с дикими криками исчезают в них проститутки, сутенеры, наркоторговцы, продажные полицейские... И он сам. Он не лучше, он сам грязь. Никчемный человек, не знающий, что делать со своей жизнью.  
Счетчик такси умиротворяюще щелкал, дворники монотонно елозили по лобовому стеклу. Тик-так, тик-так. Пусто. В голове у Трэвиса душный вакуум. Пассажир попросил выключить радио, теперь нет спасения от звуков ночной жизни. Пьяный хохот, визг, пронзительный вой сирен. Трэвису отвратительно слышать эту жуткую какофонию, она оглушает не хуже взрывов бомб. Иногда он жалеет, что война закончилась. На войне все было просто. Черное и белое, свои и чужие. Было страшно, было больно, но всегда был шанс на достойную смерть, на избавление, оправданное, понятное.  
Дождь все лил, и лил, машина проваливалась колесами в затопленные ямы. Трэвис чувствовал себя рыбой в аквариуме с грязной водой, полудохлой вялой рыбой. Хорошо, что начальник никогда не спрашивал его о таблетках. Трэвис жрет их горстями. Утром, чтобы уснуть и не выблевывать внутренности, вечером чтобы не спать и садиться за руль. В инструкциях четко написано о несовместимости приема таблеток с управлением транспортным средством. Трэвис был у врача. Врач сказал, что у него посттравматический синдром и расстройство сна, посоветовал ему больше гулять, найти работу, сходить на свидание. Из трех пунктов получилось только с работой. Ну и конечно выписал таблетки, с десяток разноцветных пластиковых баночек, что теперь занимали всю поверхность его прикроватной тумбочки. От них Трэвис чувствовал себя вареным овощем, или, как сейчас, медленно умирающей рыбой, безразличной и бесчувственной. Кто, знает, может таблетки были единственным якорем, что удерживал его от плаванья в вонючей крови городских паразитов. У Трэвиса было оружие: охотничий нож, револьвер Магнум, кольт и пара пистолетов. Время от времени он ходил в тир и тренировался в стрельбе. Эффект от таблеток замедлял его реакцию, но он по-прежнему был достаточно меток.  
"Эй! Останови здесь!" - голос пассажира вытаскивает Трэвиса из вязкого транса. Щедрый клиент. Новые зеленые бумажки отправляются в потертую шкатулку с выручкой. Он давно мог бы переехать из маленькой и грязной съемной квартиры в место просторнее и чище, но он не хочет. Ему и так нормально. У него есть кушетка, стол, телевизор, унитаз, газовая плита на две конфорки, ванна и холодильник. Необходимый минимум. В армии не было и этого.  
Трэвис включает радио, неторопливая джазовая мелодия нагоняет сон. Автомобиль медленно ползет дальше, мимо болезненно ярких вывесок порно кинотеатров, мимо хищных стаек проституток, мимо спящих на тротуарах бездомных, мимо, мимо… Трэвис вспоминает Айрис. А она? Часто вспоминает его? Странного парня, родившегося под знаком скорпиона. Маленькая глупая, помешанная на гороскопах, Айрис.  
Трэвис бьет по тормозам, когда в свете фар появляется яркое красное пятно. Парень выпрыгнул на дорогу, как чертова испуганная кошка. Белое лицо, дикие безумные глаза, красный костюм. Потом удар.


	2. Пробуждение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Трэвиса проблемы.

Трэвис выскакивает из машины. Или ему только кажется, что он выскакивает. Может, на самом деле он выползает наружу как дождевой червяк. На мокром асфальте в желтом свете фар лежит худой мужчина. На лице клоунский грим, волосы выкрашены в зеленый. Крови нигде не видно. "Черт! Только бы гребаный психопат был жив!" - Трэвис с отчаянной злобой пинает колесо. Фонтан мутных брызг разлетается из под его сапога. "А может туда ему и дорога? Я не знаю, что он за человек... Вдруг он маньяк педофил? Типа того ублюдка Джона Гейси". Так думает Трэвис, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с лежащим неподвижно клоуном, проверяет пульс. Тонкая вена слабо ритмично дергается под его пальцами на костлявом запястье. Живой.  
Трэвис поднимает парня на руки и относит на заднее сиденье такси. Тот по-прежнему без сознания. Какое-то время Трэвис сидит, вцепившись в руль и тупо наблюдает как работают дворники. Тик-так. Очень похоже на пульс. Громкий автомобильный сигнал и отборная ругань подхлестывают его. Трэвис резко трогается с места. Он не станет отвозить своего внезапного пассажира в больницу. Он отвезет его к себе домой. На лице Трэвиса появляется кривая усмешка: "Я устрою тебе медицинский осмотр, ублюдок".  
Дома у Трэвиса воняет дешевыми сигаретами, тухлой водой и грязными носками. Теснота, беспорядок и пустота. В квартире нет ни одной из тех вещиц, что создают уют. Никаких статуэток, фотографий в рамках, никаких безделушек. Только один потрепанный плакат на стене. "Будь организационным" написано на плакате. Устаревшая не смешная шутка. С юмором у Трэвиса плохо.  
Трэвис оставляет сбитого парня на своей кушетке. "Я подожду. Торопиться мне некуда. Пока подготовлю инструменты". Он почти любовно раскладывает оружие на столе. На секунду его вновь охватывают сомнения. Что если парень просто перебрал и возвращался с вечеринки? А вдруг он вообще веселит детишек в больнице?  
Телефонный звонок заставляет Трэвиса подскочить как ошпаренного. Он хватает трубку прежде чем соображает, что скорее всего этого делать не стоило.  
"Бикл, мать твою! Какого хуя ты творишь?!" голос начальника похож на лай бешеной собаки. Трэвис морщится.  
"В чем дело? Что я натворил?"  
"Не выкручивай мне яйца, засранец! Один из моих парней видел как ты сбил человека и смылся!"  
"Псих сам бросился мне под колеса. Я пытался затормозить, но было слишком поздно. Я не смылся, а отвез его в больницу."- Трэвис старается сохранить спокойствие.  
"Еще один косяк, Бикл, и ты уволен! Уволен! Запомни это!" - в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.  
Трэвис до боли сжимает кулаки.  
"Мам? Мам, ты где?" - голос звучит испуганно. Незнакомец пришел в себя. Он сидит на смятой постели, держась одной рукой за голову и настороженно озирается. Заметив Трэвиса, он отползает к стене, пока не упирается в нее спиной."Где моя мама? Что ты с ней сделал?!"


	3. Артур

“Ммн… ничего…” – Трэвис опешил. Не таких вопросов и поведения он ожидал от своего пленника. Хотя, нельзя было назвать его пленником в полной мере. “О чем ты говоришь? Эй, вообще-то ты в моем доме, и задаю вопросы здесь я!”   
На всякий случай, Трэвис спрятал за спину пистолет. Очень медленно, без резких движений он стал подходить ближе.   
“Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, мистер!” – парень захныкал как маленький ребенок, по белым от грима щекам заскользили крупные слезы, - “Я сделаю всё, что вы хотите, все, что угодно! Только не убивайте меня, и отпустите потом к м… м.. маме. Она не переживет, если со мной что-то случится! Я ничего никому не расскажу! Я клянусь!” Он сполз на пол и обнял ноги Трэвиса. Слезы размыли и смешали краски на его лице, от глаз вниз тянулись голубые дорожки, упираясь в красно-фиолетовую фальшивую улыбку. “Пожалуйста…” - худые руки нерешительно потянулись к ремню на джинсах Трэвиса.   
“Что ты делаешь?! Твою мать!” - Трэвис отступил назад, сбросив с себя руки парня. “Со мной этот номер не пройдет! Прекрати спектакль, хренов клоун!” Холодное дуло пистолета уперлось парню в лоб. В зеленых глазах застыл неподдельный ужас. И тут произошло то, что еще больше обескуражило Трэвиса. Парень начал смеяться, громким лающим смехом, срывающимся на нечто похожее на визгливый хохот гиены. Однажды Трэвис слышал подобный смех, когда один из его однополчан тронулся умом. Солдат все смеялся и смеялся, до слез, до соплей, пока рядом с ним людей разрывало на части. В желудке у Трэвиса мгновенно будто вырос ком болотной тины и быстро пополз вверх к горлу. Трэвиса согнуло пополам, и он выблевал все содержимое своего желудка на пол. Пока Трэвис, тяжело дыша, приходил в себя, он вдруг подумал как нелепо ситуация выглядит со стороны. Один гребаный психопат с размазанным клоунским гримом на лице заливается смехом, второй в это время безудержно блюет, пытаясь не выронить пистолет, приставленный ко лбу первого. Трэвис в недоумении инстинктивно зажимает рот свободной рукой, пока из его горла вырывается истерический смех, вперемешку с икотой и отрыжкой. Не в силах больше стоять на ногах, Бикл оседает на пол. Он все еще сжимает пистолет в руке, но уже не наставляет его на парня. Справившись со своей внезапной истерикой, Трэвис внимательно посмотрел на человека напротив. Тот тоже перестал смеяться, и тоже внимательно смотрел на Трэвиса.   
“Вот говно… Хреновый из меня киднеппер… Как тебя зовут?”   
“А… Артур. Меня зовут Артур.”   
“А я Трэвис. Сколько тебе лет, Артур?”   
“Мне восемь.”


End file.
